Shadows of Our Pasts
by Skyec20
Summary: No matter how far we run, we can never outrun our past. It always has a nasty way of coming back to Us. Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Guys I'm a looong time lol reader and a first time writer so please don't be to harsh. I've loved this crack ship for ages it just seemed right so here's my first go at it. Supernatural and One Tree Hill both belong to there respected parties I just play with them lol.**

**Chapter 1**

**Brooke POV**

"It's been 10 years Brooke shake it off. 10 years since you've seen these people, a lot has changed since then."

I'm not that self cautions girl. I just have to repeat to myself

"I am Brooke Winchester CEO of multi-billion dollar clothing franchise Girl Behind the Red Door.

I'm a successful businesswoman, who owns a gorgeous Brownstone and a massive studio overlooking the Upper East Side.

I have an MBA from Harvard and I'm happily married to the most attractive man in the world."

As I recite the phrase for what seems to be the millionth time I can't help, but smirk a little as I see the man in question walk into our home.

We've been married for over 6 years now and he still manages to take my breath away in every way possible.

Strutting in with his Brown leather jacket, black v neck hugging that toned torso I love to wrap my arms around and jeans that make me wish they were outlawed, you'd think he was some rugged womanizer, but no my man had long ago turned away from that life. He might still be my bad boy, but he'd turned away from the family business a long time ago.

As much as I told him how much a part of him hunting the constant fighting didn't derail him at all.

"No Brooke for the millionth time, I won't fight you on this anymore, I'm done with it.

Do you think I want to put the one person I can't live without in danger?

Can you even comprehend how much I love you? It's done I'm finished Sammy can do this without me. Look at me...It's me and you got it? Not that his brother lasted much longer in the business either.

No now he dedicated his time as the founder of Winchester Foundation, a place for at risk youth to release pent up aggression in ways that would benefit the community. Lost in my thoughts I didn't see him come up behind me until I felt his lips on my neck and his arms around my waist.

"Hey pretty girl what's going on in that pretty head of yours?

Please tell me you're not still worried about your reunion? Everything going to be fine, Anyways I told you we didn't have to go if you didn't want to."

Letting out a sight I turn into his chest and look into those gorgeous eyes and let out a small laugh.

I know Dean, but really I'm fine it's just jitters. The tickets are set, clothes are packed and I just want to get it over with.

I stepped out of his embrace and went to sit down on my favorite plush couch, needing to just relax at the thought of going back to Tree Hill High let alone Tree Hill at all.

To say I booked it out of there after Graduation would be the understatement of the century.

The print on my Diploma was still hot by the time I was out of there. We'd all been through so much together so the bonds of friendship between us all where strong, but that being said by the end of it we couldn't really look at each other without reliving everything all over again and it just seemed like we needed to make a clean break.

So after graduation Haley went off to NYU and Nathan to Duke both with full ride scholarships in Literature and Basketball. Unfortunately that relationship didn't stand the test of time or distance, but Haley found truly the love of her life with none other than my brother in law Sam Winchester. Perfection couldn't begin to describe the two of them together.

Skills and Mouth went off to USC wanting to head for the West Coast and P Sawyer went off to Hollywood to find the next big musical sensation after co-founding River Court Records with her dad.

Seeing the look on my face Dean leaned on the couch and huffed, "Oh yeah Brooke I can see the excitement in your eyes already."

"Alright well if I can't talk you out of it then fine, but at least let's try to have some fun, you can introduce me to all of your old high school friends."

Oh this was just the thing I didn't want to happen. Just the thought tensed me up.

"Honey you've met everyone ha-ha" nervously laughing trying my best to not show how nervous I was, but Dean was skilled in the art of reading people so of course he called my bullshit the moment it left me lips.

"Brooke what aren't you telling me?"

Oh crap OK quick Brooke pull something out of your ass

"Dean it's nothing really, honey why don't we go out for dinner I'm in the mood for Italian."

I started moving toward our bedroom as Dean steps in front of me blocking my way.

"Brooke what is it that you don't want to tell me? You know I'll find out sooner or later and I'd rather find out from my wife than get blindsided at your high school so spill it"

I looked into his face and said slowly calculating my every word,

"OK Dean everythings fine , but I just got a call from Hales and it's been confirmed...and just know that this is going to be really uncomfortable for me so I'm going to need you by my side because people are going to talk."

"No Brooke no please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

"Dean it's not my idea he is alum, but yes Lucas Scott is going to be at Tree Hill High"

*Alright Guys how was it? Sorry if my Spell check didn't get everything on a positive note I am looking for a Beta :)

So tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I was so happy with the positive reception I got, so here's chapter two and things are about to get good. Like always sorry for any grammar and spelling errors and of course I don't own OTH or Supernatural I just twist them to meet my greedy needs.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dean POV**_

Alright so I know that I have about as much right to be an ass towards Brooke about Lucas fucking Scott as she has over my past. But shit I fucking hate this tool with his Mister Deep and Broody act its shit.

I get it its high school...no you know what I don't fucking get it.

Oh for fucks sake what have I got myself into.

It's for Brooke, Dean snap out of it.

I guess it's because I never did the "high school thing", when your raised by John Winchester you kinda go where the hunt is and if we got to spend a month at one school, it's a rare occasion.

But shit. I mean on top of dealing with a bunch of townies reliving the glory days now I also have to keep an eye out for Lucas fucking Scott. So here I am in Tree Hill on a cool night outside of Tree Hill High, Banners spread across the building welcoming back a bunch of Alumni well past their prime.

"Dean, baby are you alright?" I looked down to see Brooke staring up at me with pleading eyes.

Shit what wouldn't I do for this woman? I'd crawl out purgatory (again) for this woman. "Yeah babe I'm fine let's just get this night through with. But I'm warning you Brooke if that fucktard tries something you're not stopping me" I tell her with a smile.

"Don't worry Dean I promise I'll make it up to you, I've got something super special planned for tonight," she tells me with that wicked smirk that makes me want to scrap these plans all together and drag her back to our hotel room. To say that we had a good sex life would be an understatement, hey after six years together you gotta keep things fresh and one thing me and the misses weren't lacking was imagination. She does this one thing with her-Alright Dean stop right there we don't need all these townies seeing you at mast.

"I'll right let's do this."

As we walk into what I can only guess is the main gym the first thing we're met with is Gavin Degraw's "_I Don't Want to Be_" blasting and a swarm of women come up to my wife.

"Oh my goodness Brooke you look incredible!"

"Wow Brooke is that your husband?"

And that's my cue, as I wrap my arms around her small waist and kiss the top of her head I smile at a large group of women who look like they just spotted a brand new toy. "Hello Ladies, the names Dean Winchester pleasure to meet you all. Hey Sweetie do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, Just some Waters fine honey thank you"

As I make my way to the table, I feel a hand on my shoulder. At this point all of my instincts kick in and my first impulsive is to attack, but I catch myself and realize that A) I'm in a school and B) This is Brooke's night I don't need to go on adding drama. So As I'm processing all this through my head I turn around to meet face to face with the infamous Lucas Scott. Ugh he's even more brooding in person, seriously what in the world did my wife see in this guy?

Alright drama right off the bat, bring it on this could only make the night more interesting.

"Hey I'm Lucas Scott, do I know you? I don't think you graduated from Tree Hill right?"

"No we haven't met I'm from way out-of-town" I say with a smirk "I'm here with my _Wife_." I put a strong emphasis on the wife part, Oh this is going to be soo good.

"Oh really who's your wife?" and right as I'm about to answer the music cuts and who's walking up to the podium, but quintessential all around sweet girl or as Brooke calls her "nerd girl" the former James Scott and present Haley James Winchester all thanks to my charming brother Sammy and as it so happens I can see my brother beaming up at his woman from across the room. "All right Tree Hill graduates how's everyone enjoying their night? Great so everyone enjoy yourselves and party like it's 2006"

As the applause and laughter play out the peace is suddenly replaced by a blood curdling scream and in a split second the room cuts to black.

Again instincts kick in and my first thought is where is my wife? "BROOKE!...Brooke can you hear me!?" and in the chaos I can't hear anything except for Sammy calling out "HALEY! follow my voice baby". Keep calm Dean. "SAM! Do you have Brooke? I can't find her" shit what the fuck is going on here? "No Dean I can't find Haley or Brooke"

I take a deep breath and slowly my eyes start adjusting to the darkness. Just as quick as the lights went off they came on again and I'm scanning the room. I walk over to Sammy only to realize that Brooke and Haley are nowhere in sight and that's when I see him, Lucas Scott staring at me from across the room a dark smirk across his face and eyes black as night right before he steps into the darkness of the night. I look at Sammy and see that he just saw they same thing that I did. Oh theres going to be hell to pay if anything happens to ether of them. As Sammy and I walk out of the school I look at him and I know he knows what we have to do.

"So much for early retirement Sammy"

"I never did peg us for the type anyway"

"Alright let's go save our women"

*Alright guys make sure to tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter and I'll see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys so I'm writing this story for myself really or so it feels lol, the Brooke/Dean tag is a lonely one lol. **

**So I'm just a little bummed, but it's all good, the crickets chirping at the activity of this story keep be company lol.**

** Alright done with that lol here's the next chapter.**

**Brooke POV**

My puffy eyes fluttered open as I felt a cool breeze blowing into a dark room and hitting the back of my neck, instantly chills flood my body as I felt the stabbing pain in the back of my head.

"What the hell is going on...Where am I?"

I said as I suddenly fill with panic and anger. I hear a groan behind me and see a small body on the other end of the room.

"Who are you? Are you OK? " I don't hear a reply and it suddenly hits me that something really bad is happening.  
I look around my surroundings and realize I'm in a room of sorts.

There s no furniture except for a small couch, table and a chair all in the middle of the room.

I breath a sigh of relief as I see a large window. Hopefully I can figure out where I am, heading for the window I realize that the other person in the room hasn't stirred. I should probably check on her.

I act against it only for a second because if either of us want to get out of here I have to find out where we are in the first place, so I as I reach the window and look out I feel the air leave my lungs and lose the little hope I have left.

Lights so many lights and skyscrapers, lots and lots of bustling cars.

Fuck we're in a city, alright no notable landmarks anywhere so there's no telling where the fuck we are.

I walk away from the window and I find a light switch next to the door, which of course is locked so shocker there. Whoever has us intends on us staying.

As the overhead lighting fills the room I notice for the first time that it's actually a really nice room, well if you can get passed the forcibly enclosed part.

Possibly we're in study or a den. And that s when I see the other person across the room. Oh fuck Hales!

"Oh my God Haley!" I race across the room and lean down as I hold her head up.

"Hales sweety it's Brooke please wake up. Come on tutor girl I need you here."

As I see her eyes slowly flicker open I can finally breath, good at least she's not I don't think I cold handle all of this and Haley dead to boot.

"Brooke? What-Where are we? Oh my head hurts...What's going on?"

"I don't know sweety, but you've gotta get up I just know it's gotta be something bad"

Slowly we see the sun creeping over the buildings a clear sign of a new day and still nothing from out captor.

Nothing but dawn and a morbid feeling of what was in store for us .

In some weird way I found peace in the view, I mean…it wasn't beautiful but at least we were safe for the time being.

Ironically I had always felt at home in Tree Hill,like this was the place where we were safe, and now all I cold think about was going home.

Home to New York and to Dean...Dean! Oh god in my panic with Haley and figuring out where the hell we where I didn't even think about Dean.

Oh God and Sam. I looked out for what felt like hours before I felt Haley touch my shoulder.

"Hey Brooke everything's going to be alright, Dean and Sam will find us, wherever this is"she said as she stretched her arm out across the window.

In our reverie we didn't even hear the door open as a tall figure walked up behind us, I was getting comfortable lost in my thoughts of what my husband could possibly be doing.

He's probably wrecking his mind trying to find anyway of finding out where we are.

I hope he calls Bobby, he'll no what to do. And then I heard it a small creak of a floorboard, I gaze over to Haley who's trying to conceal the panic in her eyes, but before I could scream I was knocked into unconsciousness and my mind drifted.

I looked around black surrounded me. I try to move my arms only to realize that I'm tied to a chair.

I began to panic, oh god what is going on here. Where's Haley?

"Hales?"

"Brooke I'm right here"

I turn my neck and see Haley, tied to another chair, but from what I can see completely unharmed.

"Oh good you're awake, now we can get this party started"

Oh no I suddenly feel a cold shiver run down my body, knowing that the person responsible for the hell we've gone through isn't just some sadistic asshole, but the person I once thought to be the love of my life.

"Why hello Brooke, long time no see...Haley you look lovely what's it been 5 years?

"How time flies when your having fun" he says with a dark grin that resembles nothing of the Lucas Scott I knew.

"Now I'm going to untie you girls and we're going to sit and have a nice chat alright? Good"

As we're siting on the couch, Haley by my side every instinct telling me to run.

_**Dean POV**_

"Have you been up all night?" Sam said walking into the hotel taking a seat with breakfast in one hand and coffee in the other.  
I looked up from the computer stretched my neck and rubbed the sleep from my eyes "Yeah."

"Have you found anything new?"

"Nothing yet, I've been scanning every camera surrounding the place and I've found jack shit!."

I shut the laptop and walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice cold energy drink from the freezer.  
"Really, Dean?"

I shrugged "What? I've gotta keep moving, plus it's not only my wife on the line" I took a drink scowling at my choice of words.

"I'm sorry Sammy that was out of line, I just haven't slept and I'm fucking losing my mind here."

"Let me guess. Research didn't go so well?" Bobby said walking in and eyed the stack of energy drinks littering the room.  
I just took another drink, and sat back down

"Guess not." He mumbled

"You would figure there would be more activity on these things that just the typical screw behind the bushes or quicky in the parking lot."

I was frustrated, it was as if the answers were right in front of my face but I was too blind to see them. Fuck it's the lack of sleep I know it,

I'm out of practice, I'm not used to this anymore and my lack of practice is what could get my wife killed.

I run my fingers through my hair the tension rising in my body.

"Dean I think I found something" Sam said looking at his computer screen and back at me

"Dean look isn't that that Lucas guy Brooke used to go out with?" Sam said pointed out the very bastard.

Lucas was walking out quickly with both Brooke and Haley slumped on both shoulders. Immediately I saw red,

I saw as that evil son of a bitch stared straight into the camera as he walked by winked then snapped his fingers as the camera feed cut of and slipped into white noise.

"What the hell was that Dean?"

"Forget that boys I think I found what we're looking for" Bobby said and both Sam and I saw video feed of Lucas putting both Brooke and Haley into the back of a cop car and drive off into the night. "Now how much do you want to bet that cop car has GPS tracking" Bobby said and for the first time in the night I felt a rush of endorphins.

"All right what the fuck are we waiting for, let's find out where that son of a bitch is"

***Alright Guys how's it going? I want to hear what you guys think . Leave a review for little ol me or PM if you're Shy :) Until Next Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Oh guys things are getting so good lol, I got stumped a while in the beginning, but once I got going it all started to piece itself together in my so I guess you guys have noticed that I've been doing the story splitting between Brooke and Dean, that's only because I think if I stick to one side I would miss so much opportunity in the story as well as it getting pretty boring pretty quick. I still want to hear more review wise from you guys only for support and to get a sense of what's working and what's not, So don't be shy I'm supper friendly lol So here it is guys hope you guys like it and don't forget to follow/favorite and review :).**

**Brooke POV**

Panic...That's what I felt. Panic and anger. I wanted to fight to get myself and Haley out of here.

To go home to my husband, to my home and life. To leave Tree Hill and never look back.

Sensing my reverie our captor, Lucas snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello earth to pretty girl, you with us?

I was just asking Hale's here how my dear brother was doing since she ripped his heart to shreds."

His snide remarks making Haley flinch with irateness.

"Lucas like I told you Nathan and I are fine, it just didn't work out, you out of anyone should know that sometimes these things don't work out,

I mean look at you and Peyton or you and Brooke for that matter."

Haley said with a semi triumphant look gleaming in her eyes.

Of course Hale's yes, let's make shit worse, I mean not it wasn't funny, but come on.

"Oh Haley, Haley, Haley things change. We're different people now, like you said sometimes things just don't work out _**the first time**_

but I've got something on my side, _**someone on my side **_and this will definitely change the tides in my favor and Brooke and

I will finally have a chance, _**we **_will finally have a chance."

Oh my god he's delusional!

"What's happened to you Lucas? This isn't you. You knew high school Brooke, but I am not that girl anymore.

High School Brooke graduated. So whatever delusions of grandeur you have about the possibility of _**us**_, let it go move on

, look what you've resorted too."

I know that edging him on at this point isn't the smartest idea especially after Hale's had her jab at him, but once

I started it was like a floodgate, everything just started pouring out.

"And who the Fuck is on your side Lucas, look at all the fucking shit you've done.

Look at Haley supposedly this is someone you grew up with, someone you've loved like a sister

and you've fucking bashed her over the fucking head all for what! So you can get back together with your high school girlfriend!?"

"That's ENOUGH!" Lucas shouted raising his hands in exasperation just as the lights flickered.

Just as quickly as it came his demeanor changed entirely. Cool and collected he circles the couch we're sitting on and says calculatingly

" Sweety I didn't want to tell you like this, but just know that I'm so much better.

We've always been legendary together, they're no reason that we can't be now."

"Yes Lucas they're is ONE giant reason why we can't be together aside from the millions that

I can name of the top of my head and that reason is my HUSBAND!

I'm a public figure Lucas I don't know how in the hell with all this technology and 24/7 obsessed media you couldn't have found out that I am a married one.

A wealthy,head over heals sexually satisfied woman Lucas" and in a flash Lucas had me my the shoulders, pulling me up and pressing me into the wall.

"WHO, who the fuck are you _**married **_to?" he said with a sneer.

"What's going on Lucas?" I say with a frightened voice, I can see the veins in his arms pulse with a shocking shade of blue,

his grip so strong I could feel the bruises forming underneath.

"Lucas please let go of her" Haley pleads as she stands beside him trying to pry his arms off of me, but to no avail.

Lucas stares at Haley a devilish grin spreading across his face,

"While we're on the subject of husbands, who pray tell are you married to now Haley?"

"Lucas look at me,this is with me. My husband's Dean Winchester and Haley is married to his brother, Sam Winchester."

As the words leave my lips he lets go of my arms as I ran into Haley's and the smile on his face grows into a maniacal looking grin just as his eyes turn completely black and says

"Oh Goodie, things have just gotten a lot more fun than I anticipated."

I want to scream and cry, but all that comes out is a small whimper and a say quietly,

"Lucas?"

He turns around to stare at me and says in a voice that isn't Lucas's

"No Pretty Girl Lucas isn't here now, but I can't wait to meet your boys this is going to be good."

**Dean POV**

I am not going to fail you baby, not even a chance of that.

I never meant for this shit to touch her. I knew the threat was always going to be there, I'm a Winchester and that comes with consequences, sometimes the people you love can get hurt. That's not something I was willing to risk with my wife so when I married the love of my life I hung up the weapons and settled for doing some good in another way. Brooke fought me the whole way, she knew that it was a part of what made us Winchesters, but no matter how often I tried to drill into her perfectly groomed beautiful she wouldn't let it go.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the study where Brooke was laying, my guess is she was thinking over the yell match we had just had, which finished in a not so quicky all over the house. She was adorable when she is concentrating so fucking gorgeous that I didn't want to interrupt but I had to._

_ I knocked on the garnished black wooden door and her teary gaze went straight from staring blankly into a book to me.  
_

_"Do you mind if I try to make my peace babe? I swear I'm waving a white flag here" I said placing my hands in my unwashed back pockets while rocking back and fourth nervously trying to show that I came in peace.  
she nodded, sat up and patted to the seat next to him, I walked over still feeling it all over my body from earlier._

"Listen, about earlier night…"

_I began to apologize but I knew that she didn't want to give me the time, so before she could go at it again I acted and next thing I knew my lips were on hers and they felt just as good as they did the very first time, our wedding night and every night after.  
To my surprise she didn't pull away, and I thanked every nonsense that would listen that she didn't. _

_Her lips were sweet and the whiskey on my tongue together was driving me wild, I wanted more I needed more… but would she give that to me? _

_I could already feel the cogs working in her head. Her lips moved off mine and down my neck making me moan in excitement. _

_She pulled away and cupped my face giving me this look of desire, those dark green eyes filled with lust like they had done so many times. Ugh I knew it._

_ I don't know what pissed me off more; the fact that I thought I could trick her into dropping this crazy argument with sex or that she knew I'd try and she let me get this far. She gave me a quick kiss on the mouth like a fucking child and just grinned before she walked out of the room, "I'm sorry…this can't go any farther._

_ Drop that look Dean you know what you did and I'm not that stupid, love you too baby."_

**_end of flashback_**

"Dean...wake up man we've got a hit on the cop car." I wake up to find a blanked draped over me and Sam and Bobby typing away.

"Here man drink some coffee sorry for not waking you, you just really needed some rest man, you're no good to us unfocused."

"No Sammy it's alright so where are they?"

"From what I can tell they're in Denver" I could feel the positive energy coming off of Sammy,

suddenly I feel like shit because I've been so worked up over Brooke I haven't thought about the fact that Haley was in this too.

"Colorado? Alright then let's go what are we waiting for?"

"Alright Dean we can't go in guns blazing so let's stock up and we'll go."

**Outside of high rise apartment complex in the heart of Denver**

"Alright Sammy let's do this"

"Ok Dean from what the landlord told us our Lucas Scott lives on the second to last floor, all we have is black eyes as a descriptive so might just be our standard run of the mill demon, but keep your guard up Dean we can't get distracted. That's Brooke and Haley in there got it? Good"

As we get to the door Sam and I are ready to beat down the fucking door and fuck shit up, it was at that moment that Bobby grabs us both by the shoulders and tells us,

"You're no use to those girls going in like a bunch of dumb ass kids tryin to get you toys back, so get your heads on straight and let's get this done"

"Got it Bobby"

…. "Idjits"

Alright fuck guys can we do this and stop talking about doing it.

And right as I finish my thought Sam busts the door down with the strength of a moose fighting for a mate.

Shit here I thought I was the desperate one. As we walk into the apartment all I can feel is anxious and fucking wired.

Nothing looks out of the ordinary which only makes it feel so much more fucking messed up, I admit it I was assuming that I was going to walk into a messed up fucking apartment littered with shit and a wall covered in pictures of Brooke and Haley, but nothing.

He probably has them stashed here while he figured out where to move them all. As I walk through the place I notice a couple pairs of shoes and some close littered around the couch, then I hear it...muffled voices.

I look over to Sam and Bobby and I can tell they've heard it too, I point over to the direction of the sound and as quietly as possible we get to what we can only guess is a bedroom. I reach for the door and look behind me to Sam and Bobby who both raise up their salt bullet loaded guns and I nod, alright it's now or never. I take a deep breath and open the door. What happened next was that hell fucking broke lose.

***LOL And that's where I'll leave you all with a cliffy hahaha...why you may ask? Because I want to know what you guys think of my story so far lol. Lots of love till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey Guys first of I want to thank the two wonderful individuals who reviewed my story. YAY lol Also all of you guys that have viewed and read it thanks so much. I've really loved writing this story, I would like to hear from you guys just an idea of how long you'd like to see the story go for.

At this point I'm just writing the story as it comes to me so I haven't really set an end goal yet. But any who lol you guys are awesome and I hope you guys stick with me. I've also been loving the Brean community on Tumblr they rock you guys should definitely check it out if you haven't already. I'm also thinking of maybe putting Haley/Sam POV's but I don't know if that would get confusing. So let's get back to the story lol.

**Brooke POV**

"Dean?...Sam?"

"Shh Brooke we don't know if it's them Lucas could be in the other room."

Just then Lucas saunters into the room not a care in the world. What an ass, not only has he kidnapped us and held us against our will as well as physically assault us, but he's all fucking happy about it. Oh yeah Lucas keep it up be happy while you can it's only a matter of time before Sam and Dean come and Oh when they do I'm going to love to see that unfold.

"Brooke, don't waste your time worrying peach" he said as he turned me back around and covered my eyes. "I'm sorry this is hurting you, but you'll see it's all for the better. "

And it brought shivers up my body as I tried to keep the bile from rising up at the feeling of his hot breath on the nape of my neck. Just as it seemed like this infernal hell wouldn't stop, a thunderous crack resounds throughout the room and in that instant I see the door come down with a crack of broken wood. And their he stood, my hero, my knight in shinning armor. Dean's hunter figure walk over fallen door and into the room pistol raised, behind him Sam and Bobby each ready to fight. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I felt increasingly lightheaded and was about to hit the floor when Haley grabs a hold of me.

"Brooke!Are you okay?"

All I could do was giving her a nod. Even though all I wanted to do is run into his arms or hell, get up and get us all the hell out of there it was hard. So many emotions where running through my head all at once that they knocked me back. Slowly tears flooded my eyes but all I could do was whimper, my body was too tired. We'd been through so much sick shit. Suddenly I heard Sam scream, "Dean!" my cries where immediately silenced and I turned around just in time to see Deans fist make direct contact with Lucas's face. Lucas didn't seemed fazed at all, he stood straight as ever.

"Oh Dean I was really hoping you'd do that, this is going to be fun."

I felt fear and anger...every bit of it as Lucas merely lifted his hand as Dean flies across the room and slammed him into the wall. He pulled his hand back and chuckles.

"Lucas please"

"Shut it Brooke, the men are talking"

I look around. Sam is standing next to Bobby seemingly being overlooked by Lucas, who's transfixed by Dean. Oh god, Dean was hurt. Sam locks eyes with Haley who's knelt by my side and she nods once and slowly pulls me up to my feet.

"Alright Brooke are you ok? We've got to be ready to run when we need to run. I promise when this is all over we can totally lose it together ok" she said with a weak chuckle. Oh tutor girl you have no idea how much I'm going to take you up on that offer.

God I feel so fucking useless right at this moment. This is not who I am, I get shit done. Here I am crouching in a corner with my best friend trying not to get my husband killed. Fuck it it's now or never, right as I'm about to get up and shout to Lucas, Sam places a strong hand over my mouth and signals for me to be quiet. Frustrations ripple through my body and I try to shove him off, but he's built like a fucking rock. Sam gave me a disapproving look but pats me on the back and says, " Brooke calm down with got this."

"You've got this? How the fuck do you see that Sam?" Haley gives me a disapproving look as I start to raise my voice.

"Seriously Brooke think about it, how many of these demonic pieces of shit have we dealt with? It's all about strategy. Gives us a little credit and hang in there. Dean's just trying to edge the thing on and if all goes well this Lucas fella might actually walk away from this. A little fucked up from the beating Deans gonna plant him, but alive"

With a sigh of defeat I slump down onto the ground, groaning at the time it's taking Dean to do whatever the fucks he's going to do.

At least someone's catching up on lost time, I notice as Sam hugs Haley close to him and kisses the top of her head, Bobby coming up to my side places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to fix this I promise you that. I'm only sorry you had to get thrown into all of our shit. He never wanted any of it to touch you."

"No Bobby I knew what I was getting myself into and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It's Dean. He's the love of my life. I'm really happy you're hear, the circumstances suck, but what can you do."

Completely oblivious to the going on's across the room none of us noticed the interaction until Dean yelled, "Sam! I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you get the fucking book!"

**Dean POV**

There I am. Stuck to a fucking wall while this blonde asshole (alright so he's possessed, I don't give a fuck he's still a fucking tool) rambles on and on. I'm only letting this go on because I know he's to fucking proud of himself to really think about what he's saying and I want to know who the fuck it is.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, I've heard a lot about you! Good to finally meet you." he says as the walks back and forth in front of me.

"Let's cut the formalities and tell me who the fuck you are and why the fuck you took my wife!"

"Dean Dean Dean. Quite the temper, let's see where do I start. My name? That's irrelevant, but if you really want to call me something, I have a sweet spot for Dan. And as for your wife well that was just the best luck I've had in ages. Luke here poor fella, was all blocked and desperate. Couldn't write a word poor guy. Why you may ask? Well his muse, the love of his life was gone and with her she took his talent. What a sap am I right? But a souls a soul. So we agreed, I get him Brooke Davis and I get that tortured little soul of his. Now can you imagine my surprise when I found out that Brooke _Davis _was actually Brooke _Winchester _and I had Haley _Winchester _to boot? Oh E it was like paradise. Well you know what I mean."

Alright this has gone on far enough, I'm fucking bored. "Well as much as I hate Lucas Scott... _Dan, _That sounds like a whole lot of bullshit, you're not a crossroads demon so deals don't mean shit to you. And while I may despise that piece of shit you're possessing I'm not going to kill you now, because Lucas's death would upset Brooke and Haley"

I look over to my wife and wink, "It would upset you in the morning"

"So this is what we're going to do, I'm going to kick the shit out of you and we're going to leave"

_Dan _laughed mockingly, trying to piss me off more I guess and said "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Easily, by letting you go on rambling" and with that I kick him straight in the jewels as his hold drops and I fall to the ground. Quickly I have the butt of my gun making contact with his head and tie him to a chair. Not wanting to waste anymore fucking time I yell out to Sammy, "Sam! I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you get the fucking book!" Book in hand Sam and Bobby come over to the know tied up Lucas/Dan whatever.

"Dean we have to cast him out, it's our only option that leaves Lucas alive"

"Alright do what you've got to do, just do it now"

Bobby grabs the book and starts chanting:

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica  
adjuramus te.  
Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.

Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire  
te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
te rogamus, audi nos.

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.

Just as Bobby finishes Lucas's mouth opens and releases a load scream as the demon shoots out in a dense cloud of black smoke.

"Fuck that just never stops being fucking creepy does it?"

"Seriously Dean?" Sam says as he picks up Brooke and Haley to their feet. Bobby lets out a huff and says, "Boy you've gotta learn to keep enjoying the small shit. Don't let it stop scaring ya, because the second you do, that's when you start letting your guard down."

A couple seconds later I see Brooke running across the room and straight into my arms.

"Hey," I say to her as I grip her tight to my body. Oh god I've missed her, all the fucking trouble, but now I have my wife back in my arms and I let myself sink into her embrace a little. His thought was cut off as her lips met mine.

I'd been waiting to do that ever since she was forced to away from me kissing her back, I felt her heartbeat pick up as my fingers brushed against her skin losing myself in her, trying to reacquaint myself with every little piece of her.

"Hi," she giggled as she pulled back.

"Are you ready to go?" I said giving her my famous crooked smile, I was about to pick her up when she said, "Dean, what about Lucas? He's ok right?"

Ugh Lucas fucking Scott, of course. I look over to him and see Bobby and Sam helping him out of the chair I tied him to. Lucas Scott looked like he was about to be sick, pale with dark circles under his eyes. He could barely hold his head up. Haley went to his side, "Lucas are you ok?"

"Yeah Hales I think I'll be-" his words cut off my the sound of Haley's palm making contact his Lucas's face. " What the fuck were you thinking Lucas! How fucking Stupid can you possibly be! You almost got Brooke and I killed!"

"He wasn't going to kill you we had a deal, he-"

"Shut the fuck up! You heard him, he wasn't even a deal making demon dumb ass! Oh god you make me sick. Fuck you Lucas Scott! This is it, no more." she said as she stormed off to stand next to Brooke and I. I placed a hand on her shoulder while my other was wrapped around Brooke securing her to my side. "Good job Hales, couldn't have said it better myself." I say with pride.

Sammy looks at Lucas then at me and says, "You know this isn't over right? The demon's out, but he's not gone. Lucas you'd better go, keep the fuck away from Brooke and Haley got it?"

Lucas looks over to Brooke, sadness in his eyes and starts to say, "Brooke...I'm so sor-"

"Don't ok Lucas, just...just don't"

Brooke looks up at me and says "Dean please I just want to go home. Take me home"

We start shuffling out of the room, but before I go I look over at Lucas who's waiting for everyone to go before making an exit. "Lucas, I ever see you near my wife again and the next time you see me will be with my gun to you're head got it?" I don't care what high school romance shit you two had before, but that's been over. She's _**mine **_got it? And I'd be careful if I were you." I start walking out as I hear Lucas say, "Why? What could get any worse?"

"You're an easy target now."

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Holding Brooke close in my arms as Bobby drives us back to the hotel before we all head home.

"Boy, you be careful this isn't a one time thing and you know it. It's bound to come back so keep you're guard up and I suggest you get Brooke trained, we don't want to leave her defenseless when this shit comes up again. Same goes for you Sam, Haley needs to be ready, they're Winchester make sure they can fight like one."

"We got it Bobby, you go home you know we'll call you when we have something"

"You better 'stead of waiting till both your wives go missing again" he said with a chuckle as he drove off.

I look over at Sammy putting the last of their suitcases in the trunk of his car Haley sleeping knocked out in the front seat. "You two sure you don't want to head to New York with Brooke and I?"

"Na man it's ok we're heading to Oregon to see Quinn, you guys just get home safe and I'll call you when I get anything on this demon."

"Alright Sammy travel safe." As I start walking to the door of our room Sam calls, "Hey Dean it's strange isn't it? That nothing for six years and then all of a sudden this. It's just not sitting right with me man."

"Me either Sam, somethings going on, something big, always is. We'll deal with it when it comes, but right now all I want is to get home with Brooke. I'll call you later Sammy"

***Well guys there you go. Sorry this took so long I was stumped lol, this isn't the end though, I'm thinking long term. So tell me what you guys think, I love seeing your reviews. Oooo before I forget next chapter be warmed...Lemons lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I promised Lemons and I give you LEMONS lol, I hope you guys like this is my first _naughty_ scene lol, so here goes. Also I want to apologize for taking forever, college is a bitch and life happens when you're busy making other plans right? So I hope you guys stick with me because I love hearing feedback. It helps me figure out what works and what doesn't, so without further ado here you guys go.

**Brooke POV**

"_Hey Peach"_

Oh god no. no,no,no! This can't be real. I'm at home, Dean and I are in bed. Not again.

_Dan, _circled my bed. I was sitting in the center of my bed alone...completely alone. Where's Dean?

"_Ah Peach, come on baby, we're having so much fun. It's no use running baby girl, you're only delaying the inevitable. Let it happen, it'll be sooo good." _

he reached out for me crouching onto the bed, I couldn't move. Fear radiating throughout my body, he lurched over me a sick gleaming smile spreading across his face. I scream, next thing I know I am feeling Deans strong arms grasping by the shoulders.

"Brooke? Brooke wake up baby I'm here it's ok, it's just me."

"Brooke, wake up baby" Dean said trying to calm me down and waking me up to him, to chase my mind away from the horrid nightmare. My back was turned to him so he grabbed me gently to turn and face him.

I heave myself up to the warmth of Dean's arms holding me tight lightly tracing the curves of my body. Slowly running a hand up and down my back in a comforting manner. I held him tight to my body only looking up to see his handsome face.

"Good morning handsome. I'm so sorry I woke you"  
"Brooke, look at me." he said pulling my face up to look into his beautiful eyes.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm right here, no ones going to hurt you, you here me? No one. I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place. It wasn't suppose to touch you."

My gaze locked onto his, but now it was Dean who was refusing to look at me. I bit my lip and traced my tongue over it debating on what to say, how to tell him that this wasn't his fault.

"Dean look at me"

I said looking up at, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Dean none of this is your fault, no seriously don't start to argue with me. None of this is your fault. Lucas was fucking mental, he did this and that's done. It's over Dean ok please let's move on from this."

"Brooke do you what hell I went through?." he said placing his hand on my thigh.

"I know Dean, I know, but I am right here, look you see this?..you see me please just be here with me. No one else Dean just you and me. That's all that matters the fact I'm here with you."

"I love you Brooke so fucking much" he said he voice low and husky.

"Be here with me Brooke"

"If that's what you want."

I say feeling the desire I have for my husband growing desperately, wanting to just forget all the horrible shit we've been through the past couple of days and just feel.

"Always Dean"

I said finally giving in and crashing my lips onto him and feeling his desperation as he grabs a hold of my hips and presses me closer to him as if he was afraid I'd slip through his hands.

"Oh, Yes always Brooke." he said desperately between kisses. "You...and me...never...do that...to me...again"

I grabbed his arms and led him down onto our bed letting my body do all the talking. Hungrily clothes began dropping immediately, his hands tracing every curve of my body. Through desperate kisses, feeling our teeth clash together, trying to grab every inch of him and him of me. Before I could even notice, so entranced with the feeling of his hands, he lifted me up and my legs wrapped around him fitting perfectly around his waist. Pushing me down on to the mattress I grasp desperately around trying to find something to support myself on, finally wrapping my arms against the bed headboard , I chuckle slightly as I see the dark gleam in his eyes as he kisses behind my ear and slowly begins lowering his mouth until he finally reaches my breasts.

I can't help but let out a shuddering moan as all my pent up desires streaming from nearly losing my sanity at the hands of a psycho. All of this, having my hand worship my body, making me feel so alive.

Before I could tell him I wanted more I found myself staring at him hazy with lust as I watched him descent down my body, reaching his ultimate goal, his eyes feasting on my body. Everything was electrified it was as if I felt sparks fly across me every time he placed his lips...his tongue on my naked skin.

Everything he did was making me want him more. He began kissing my folds, with a perfect touch slowly opening me for him. "Brooke, oh baby" he moaned as he returned to feasting on my increasingly wanton body.

"Yes... Dean"

I nearly screamed, as I thread my hands in his hair, pushing him desperately into my core. I pulled him, needing to feel him inside of me. He crawled up my body kissing his way up marking his path with his tongue, until I was tasting myself in a kiss that could set the room on fire. I felt him opening my legs and in a swift moment our bodies where one. He was bringing us both close to the pleasure that we both needed and wanted so desperately. As he began to thrust harder I felt like I was about to lost my mind. It was almost like an out of body experience, I could almost see my nails clawing down that muscular back of my husband while unruly moans spilled out of my mouth. I could feel it...already he was pushing me to the breaking point, I knew I didn't have much left in me. He was taking everything I had to give and I was loving every deliciously moment of it.

"Mmm, Dean." I half moaned, He looked at me his green eyes pouring out every emotion I was giving back to him. It was breathtaking that in that moment filled with passion I could still focus on how beautiful his eyes looked with the city lights streaming into our room through the windows.

"Baby I love you so much"

he gave me smile and kissed my neck

"Always Baby you and me...Always."

Sitting us up now, I reached desperately for his face, my only thought was an insatiable need to bring him closer to pull him closer to me to kiss those his lips and taste the whiskey. To feel my way across his face... a face I have memorized by pure feel, to feel the stubble of his face and feel it race across my finger tips. When I felt like I was at my brink, when I knew I was done, I took full control and threw him on his back. It took him by surprise but there was no denying that he loved it by the way even in the heat of passion that smirk spread across his lips. I sat across his lap, positioning myself just right so I could drive him and bring us both to the blissful oblivion we were desperately seeking.

**Dean POV**

"Mmm, Dean."

God the way she moaned my name gave me chills. I didn't want to stop but looking up at her face she demanded attention, she always did, it's one of the countless reasons I fucking adore this woman. She was biting at her lip wantonly holding back

"Baby I love you so much"

Just hearing that at this moment I could come undone, Oh god Brooke you're killing me. All I could think about was my life with this woman, how I would kill and die for this woman, but all that came out was

"Always Baby you and me...Always."

It was the most honest thing I'd ever said in my life, right next to my vows and I Do.  
We both sat up and she reached for my face and kissed me before she took control. She threw me back against the soft loving look in her eyes and I felt it, I felt her desire and taking me by surprise, making me want her more, she showed me everything she wanted. She took complete control and placed herself on my lap and re positioning herself and slid down, moving her hips at a pace that had me begging for release .

"OH! Brooke"

I groaned and she smiled down at me showing off those sexy dimples, she was pushing me and pushing me I was about to hit my limit. I wanted to kiss those lips and hold her close, but instead I rested my hands on her hip bones and let her continue what she was doing.  
She leaned down as though she was going to kiss me but instead moved her head up teasing me, I was aching for her mouth, aching for her to be closer. I loved what she was doing but I wanted, no I needed her close.

I needed that contact and I would get it. I sat up and pulled her into a hug, kissing her neck as she rode me. It began to get hot and heavy and I could feel her tighten, she was getting close and I started thrusting making sure to hit the right spot. Pushing her over the edge, she clawed my back again while moaning my name, and as she was finishing I looked into her eyes and the look that came back to me was so full of passion and so full of love and trust and with one final thrust she had me seeing stars explode in front of my eyes. We held out a little bit longer and finally our bodies collapsed in exhaustion. I held her close to me as she rested her head on my chest. I could feel her heart racing and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Dean"

she said slowly falling asleep in arms letting out an adorable yawn . All I could do is stare as her gorgeous eyes slowly blinked until they finally closed and her heartbeat slowed.

"Goodnight, Brooke." I said kissing her forehead.

*So there you go guys, hope you all like it. Remember that I love your faces and I love Feedback so Follow/Favorite/Comment...All of it lol. Till next time Guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, I hope that lemony enough for you guys lol. So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **

**Awesome for me the story is soo far from being over, I'm having just to much fun writing this sucker lol.**

** So I would love to hear some feedback from you guys on what you guys have liked so far. **

**It's awesome to hear from you guys :). Alright so this might seem like a bit of a filler chapter, but**

** I actually really enjoyed this chapter, so here you guys go.**

**Chapter 7**

**Dean POV**

"Dean? Wake Up, we have to clean up...Dean seriously up now, Sam and Haley will be here any second."

"Ugh Brooke fine I'm up just let me soak this is."

I say as I sit up covered in blankets from the waist down watching Brooke scrummage around the room picking up random objects and placing them in their proper place. She walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"Soak what in Dean? Come on babe we have to hurry. What are you looking at?"

she said huffing and blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh I don't know just my gorgeous hot wife naked on my lap that's all." I said with a grin I just couldn't get rid of. Now this was a sight to see, fresh and pink from a very good night's rest. I find that sex with your hot ass wife tends to put you in a good mood.

"Oh My God Dean" she says as she lightly slaps my chest and wraps the sheets around her curvy body.

"Alright pervert", she said with a giggle. I gasped and feigned shocked insult.

"Come on seriously we've got to get moving this place is a mess."

"Me? Pervert? I wasn't the one who wanted too-"

"Shut UP!" blush crept across her face as I made my way to her pulling on my pants on the way.

"Aww Baby you know I'm joking come on ." I said as I lightly patted her butt lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get going."

**Brooke POV**

"So Brooke, have you heard anything from...?" Haley asked me weary of the sudden looks on both Dean and Sam's faces.

"Nope, nothing last I saw Lucas we left him in the hotel. Dean do you think that was a good idea leaving him there?, I mean what if _Dan _goes after him again?"

"Brooke look Dean and I have _**a lot **_of experience with these creeps and Lucas," he said with distaste , "knew very well what he was getting himself into."

Sam said resting his hands on Haley's shoulders as he comes to sit behind her.

Haley looked up at Sam a sad smile on her face as she placed her hands over Sam's,

"Brooke Sam's right. You heard Lucas he knew exactly what he was doing. He went looking for one of those damn things. You know as well as I do how fucked those things are, all the crap Dean and Sam have gone through and for Lucas to go actively looking for it? And don't forget WHY he went looking for it."

"I know Hales I'm just saying that he wasn't in his-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Brooke" Dean said, walking into the living room with a couple beers in his hands.

"Dean I'm just...Lucas was-"

"No Brooke that fucking asshole had this shit planned! He went to the wrong fucking demon He's lucky that demon didn't kill him right on the spot. He probably went along with it just for shits and giggles. He kidnapped you and Haley! Could have killed fuck knows how many others while the lights went out and the demon took over. You don't understand Brooke when those things take control, you're capable of doing anything, because you're not in control Brooke. Obviously he didn't care that much because those were all of your friends! Skills! Mouth! Peyton! Jake! Nathan for fucks sake!"

With every name I felt another stab to the chest, I looked over to Haley who looked like she was about to burst into tears. For the first time after the dust settled in this shitstorm of a situation. I began to see every detail.

"Dean man, calm down. This shit sucks ok, but look, Brooke and Haley are here Dean...they're safe."

"I know Sammy, but his fucking brother was there, his friends and one of **BOTH **of his supposed fucking _great loves_"

"Dean please don't paint Lucas like a villain ok, it's more complicated than that."

"Complicated? For fucks sake Brooke if he's not the fucking villain then what?"

"A COWARD! Dean, A fucking coward! The hero is the person that stays, they fight. He could have Peyton, his supposed fucking _Comet. _He had the gull to attack Haley-"

Immediately Sam's eyes shit upward to me and his arms grasped tighter to Haley.

"Asking her how Nathan felt after tearing his fucking heart out, HA! That's rich considering he didn't even think about Nathan when he demon-ed out in gym possibly killing Nathan in the process."

"Haley why didn't you tell me any of this? I asked you a million times if anything happened."

"Sam nothing happened, Lucas said some shit, he was out of his fucking mind, and you know what? Brooke and I have plans" she said as she got up off the couch, walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

I grabbed my purse and keys as we headed to the door.

"Dean I love you, but we are finished talking about this shit, I am going to take my best-friend/sister in law and we're going to go shopping. When we come back you two better start getting ready because we are all going out to dinner. Got it? Good."

**Dean POV**

The second the doors closed I looked at Sam,

" Alright Sam all shit aside have you found out anything? We can't let this go unfinished, Lucas might be out of the picture but, that demon's not going to out without a fight and now that he knows our weak spot we have to be even more vigilant"

"I know Dean and I've been talking to Bobby, but he knows about as much as we do at the moment so we're kind of on our own now. We can't rule out Lucas either man, you remember that case in Coeur d' Alene?"

"Yeah the one Jeffrey"

"Exactly he loved being possessed by that shit, said he liked the "connection", so I suggest we track down that son of bitch and keep an eye on him. Look man I want to do this as much as you do, but this is more than just us know Dean, it's Haley and Brooke. We knew this was going to be hard, having a life with what we do. You showed me it was possible, you and Brooke make it work. I would kill for Haley without a doubt."

Just then the phone rings bringing us out of our conversation.

"I got it Sam I do we'll find Lucas and shut this shit down, we both have to much to lose."

"Hello?, Oh hey Bobby how have you been? Good Good, so what's up? I don't know Bobby, I've got work to do in the city...Ha-ha city slicker my ass, I've just got center stuff to work out, paperwork mostly. Why don't you come up? Nah Brooke would love to have you over, we have Sam and Hales over , might as well make it a packed house right? Bobby it's totally fine believe me we've got more than enough room, I'm living the high life Bobby no more flea-back hotel for me ha-ha. Alright Bobby we'll see you up here tomorrow, Bye Bobby"

How's Bobby? Does he have anything new?

No, just wanted to know how things were on our end, he did say something about some activity on one of Lucas's cards in California, but we'll know more when he comes up tomorrow.

Well there's that at least we've got something.

"So Sammy you feeling a drink? We've got anything you want"

"You've got a great place here Dean, Never saw us for the high life ha-ha"

"I know, but something positive had to come our way after all the shit we did and every fucking time we died for everyone else. So has Hales talked about expanding the clan? Brooke and I have had one to many fight about it. I know were she's coming from, she was an only child she always wanted kids, I mean Hales is the closes thing she has to a sister since Peyton skipped town. But I've told her how dangerous it is with just us, know imagine bringing a kid into this mess?"

"Yeah I know Dean, but you know it won't be like with us right? I mean you're not dad Dean, even then you always made sure in your own way that we were ok. Hales and I have talked about it, but it's just not the right time. She wanted to move back to Tree Hill a while a go..HA like that's going to happen now, even then I just want to have life sorted you know. Besides I'm liking the feel of the city, might make it a permanent thing."

"Brooke's got a ton of friends in the real estate market, let me know and I'll have her give 'em a call. Shit I'm starving where are these women, what am I saying Brooke could shop all day if she wanted to, you want to order some pizza?"

Just then the door opened, in comes Haley and Brooke with enough bags to fill our room.

"Don't you dare Dean, she said with a smile as she sauntered up to me planting a quick kiss on the lips.. You're not dressed. Dean, I told you we were going out to dinner once we came home. Hurry Up."

"Looks who's talking , I can get dressed in ten minutes Brooke, how long does it take you?"

"That's irrelevant."

True to my word we were out the door in ten minutes flat. Brooke wanted to go to a sushi bar, but we settled on a nice Italian restaurant. When we got to the door, I walked up to the Stuart .

"Party of Four for Winchester, please"

I heard a voice behind me, "Winchester?" I turn around and see a busty redhead smiling at me an older stockbroker looking guy on her arm.

"Oh my god Dean Winchester! How are you? Wow it's been years."

Who the fuck is this? Beside me I can here Sam snickering, that ass this would be funny to you. I look down and Brooke's looking at me eyebrow raised."So _Hubby _who is this?"

"Oh hi, I'm Rachel, who are you?"

"I'm Brooke...Brooke Winchester, his _**Wife**_"

"Wife? Wow It's such a pleasure, I've know Dean and Sam here from like years ago. What a small world I'm here with my husband Keith. Well we'll let you get back to your night, Dean it's great seeing you, you too Sam. Give me a call sometime."

Keith gave a curt nod and we were escorted to our table.

I knew I was in hot water the second we sat down and Brooke let get go of my hand.

"Ah come on Brooke what's wrong?"

"Really Dean? Really? So who's Jessica Rabbit there?"

I look over to Sam for some help here, but he's getting the cold shoulder from Haley. "Alright you two listen to me. Rachel is a hunter, she's someone we ran into from time to time ok? Nothing happened...NOTHING. We all just go straight back ok? Now can we please just enjoy our dinner?"

"Fine" said Brooke, I look over at Haley and she says "Fine". Before we move on from this let me just say that at least our friend didn't try to kidnap and kill us alright?

"Fair point." Haley said before laughing into her napkin.

***Alright Guys there you go, I decided to kind of end this one off on a positive light note lol. **

**So what do you guys think? Well I'll see you guys next time, let me know what you guys think in a sweet review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright Guys lately say that I'm sooo sorry it's taking me this long to update lol, I've been totally blocked and super swamped with college. I'm a semester away from graduating so I'm super swamped with school. But the story goes on promise I'll try to update more regularly. So some major developments are happening, which might take add a shit ton of new dilemmas, which makes it all so much more fun. So here goes guys hope you like it. Also before I leave you to it, I want to say thanks for all the love it's only making me want to keep going. You guys are awesome.**

**Dean POV**

"Nooooo. Dean get away...ugh don't please ok?"

Ah come on Brooke you're feeling sick I want to help

"no Dean it'll break the illusion"

What illusion? Brooke you do know I've watched you throw up before. Remember that Christmas Party when we first started dating?

I said with a grin remembering Brooke getting totally hammered at Hale's Christmas party. It was our first big outing as a couple and she's tried to impress me by drinking like a fish. I spent the whole night rocking her in my arms and held her head back as she became best friends with the toilet.

Babe don't take this the wrong way but are you ok, you kinda look like shit.

"Oh thank you husband haha, I am entirely to aware of the way I look right now, but I still look totally hot right?"

I laugh a little, "Oh yeah babe it's taking all my self-control to not take you right here in this bathroom. "

"I knew it, so let's do this"

First wipe the vomit off you're chin and take a warm shower I'll put some vapor rub on your chest and then we'll talk.

**Brooke POV**

Oh Haha, why don't you call Haley and Sam and tell them that we can't do brunch.

At that exact moment the close of a door and clink of heels was heard coming down the hall.

"Hey Brooke sweety what's wrong? Dean what are you doing? Go get some soup and a warm compress, we'll order in it's fine."

Hale's, it's fine really I'm-

"No no no Brooke you look like hell honey we'll just all eat in. "

Five minutes later Sam walked in busy talking on his phone. "Thanks Bobby I'll let Dean know, we still on for tonight? Good see you then bye. Haley what's up? Aw Brooke you feeling ok?"

"Hey Sam, I'm ok just feeling a little under the weather. Do you mind going with Dean to the store pick up a couple of things? We're going to order in, Pizza sounds good to me once this stomach of mine calms down."

"Yeah no problem were's Dean?

At that moment Dean walked into the room keys in hand, "Hey Sammy over here you coming with? Alright baby you sure you don't want me to stay?"

It's ok babe Haley's here we'll be fine.

Dean walked over to planted a kiss on my sweaty head and they both walked out of the room, the moment I heard the door shut I turned to Haley.

"Alright Brooke what's up?"

What do you mean? I probably ate some bad sushi, it sucks. I've been throwing up all morning. Some tea and a little rest will do me great. Don't look at me like that what is it Haley" I say little out a small laugh.

"Are you sure it's nothing else?"

What do you- Oh come on Haley are you serious? I am not pregnant. It's just food poisoning, don't look at me like it. I'm serious it's just some bad fish, it'll pass alright?

"Whatever you say Brooke, just be careful. Now isn't the ideal moment for baby Winchesters. I mean I would love some babies right now, I've talked to Sam about it, but you know it's never really the right time."

"I know Hale's, I'd love to have a baby, Dean would be a great dad, but you know them. They grew up in a fucked up environment and now they're paranoid as hell. But I think, no I know that they'd both be great fathers. But this" I said as I pointed to my stomach, "this isn't that. Can we please talk about something else. Have you talked to Nancy?"

"Oh yeah, she's great she showed Sam and I a couple places and I think we found the one. We looked at this gorgeous brownstone just a couple streets down from you guys it's great. Hey I know what would make you feel better. A Dawson's Creek marathon, we'll watch some Pacey and Joey love fests and order that pizza."

"Sounds like a great Idea."

About an hour later Dean and Sam walk in with a pie a couple of bags and two six packs in hand.

"Hey baby what are you doing?"

I wave my hand at him clutching my blanket to me, "Shhhhhh. This is super important."

"Aww baby come on we-"

"Shut up Dean!" Hayley yelled, behind Dean Sam chuckled, "Man forget it"

Haley and I were both to the brink of tears and said in unison with the screen, "Ten my Love".

When the show was over we all sat in the living room eating pizza, my husband by the side eating pie...always eating pie. Everything in that moment was perfect, surrounded by the people around me, it was then that I looked over to my smiling husband enjoying whatever ridiculous comedy we were watching and I thought to myself. "A family would make it complete. A little piece of Dean and I just to show him how great our lives could be."

Just then there was a knock at the door and I was pushed out of my cloud.

Dean got up to answer the door. "Hey Bobby, come on in we're all just watching a movie, we have some pizza on the table."

" Sounds like a plan", just as we all sat back down, another knock at the door had us all staring at each other. "Dean are you expecting someone else?"

"No, no one. Are you?", Instantly Deans demeanor instantly changed. I looked over and Sam and Bobby looked completely on edge as well. Haley feeling the tension in the room gets up throwing her arms in the air,

"Guys! Calm down it's just the door, really you're all way to high strung."

As Haley opens the door, she let's out a shrill scream.

**Dean POV**

"What the Fuck?"

I look over to Sam who was on his feet and across the room in an instant, "Hales! What's wrong? What the fuck!, Dean Get the Fuck Over here!"

What the hell is going on, I look at Brooke, "Stay here please I'll be right back."

"Like hell I am",Ugh of course Brooke, why listen why make this easier. As I get to the door the only thing I zero in on is a bloodied guy on my front door. What the fuck is this?

"Who, What...who is this?"

Brooke runs past me, "OH MY GOD, LUCAS!"

"Brooke step away from him!" I move Brooke towards Haley and she pushes my arm away,

"Dean, move it's Lucas. Haley it's Lucas!"

I look over and Haley is being held back by Sam.

Bobby walks past us, "Move you bunch of Idjits, let me get a look at this kid, Brooke go get me a wet rag the kid's got a nasty gash on his head."

Brooke pushes past me, fuck I'm not going to hear the end of this, but this is the same crazy asshole that kidnapped her theirs no way in hell I'm going to let her near this psycho.

I walk into the kitchen behind Brooke and my blood runs cold as I see Brooke collapse on the floor.

Instantly panic kicks in and I run over to Brooke.

"Brooke! Baby wake up are you ok? Brooke! Come on babe,open your eyes" She shifts a little in my arms and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dean? Ugh my head hurts, baby it's ok I just feel a little woozy is all, Dean it's ok I just- can you please get Haley sweety."

"HALEY!, Brooke needs you!"

Haley jogged into the kitchen a blood stained shirt in hand. "Hey Brooke what happened to that ra- Oh my God Brooke are you ok!, Dean what happened?"

She fainted, I'll get the rag you take care of Brooke.

Instantly I knew something was up. Brooke looked over to Haley and said "So I think we have to rethink that thing I told you earlier. I have a thing in the bathroom, the sooner the better right."

Haley smiled a little and said "Yeah the sooner the better, everything will be alright sweety I promise."

Alright ladies what's going on? I know somethings happening and in light of recent events I really don't like being out of the loop, so what's going?

"Babe it's nothing just go help Lucas he really needs your help."

Don't babe me ok Brooke, when I see my wife collapse in front of me and speak code to my sister-in-law I have every right to want to know what the fuck is going on. Now as for Lucas I don't give a fuck if that jerkwad bleeds out on the floor, but I just put in that Red Hardwood flooring and over my dead body am I going to let him fuck it up. So Brooke please decide when I'm worthy of knowing what the fuck is going on.

And so I fucking stormed off. I know I'm going to regret that later, hell I regret that now, but with everything we've gone through lately, to keep secrets? Fuck, we don't do that. Fuck it forget it, for now I just want to know what Lucas Scott is doing at my fucking house...how did he find my fucking house?

I walked over to Bobby who was talking to Sam while Lucas was still out on the couch. "Here" I said as I handed the damp rag. "So I see he's still out, we need to wake him up, I want to know how he found us and what the hell he wants."

"Dean man, simmer down, I want information out of him as much as you do, but we won't get anything of any use if he's not thinking clearly...wait where's Brooke, where's Haley?"

"They're in the bathroom, I don't know what's going on man. One minute everything was fine and the next Brooke's fainted." Shock flared on both of their faces, "No she's ok apparently but you're wife and mine are discussing some _stuff_"

_Ughhhhh_

The three of us turned around at the same time, Lucas was sitting up, gripping his head."Where am I?" He looked around the room taking in everything around. "Dean?...Sam?...Bobby?"

Bobby stepped forward before either of us could get to him, "You to idjits step back. He's no good to us dead. Honestly quick jumping at him, fuck you want answers or not? Exactly so back the fuck off."

"Alright boy, what are you doing here? Last we saw of you, we had gotten you out of a fucked up situation."

"Hi Bobby...guys" he said nodding his head at us. My hands were clenched at my sides, I look over to Sam who looks just as edge as I am.

"Ok...so first of I found you're place through a friend of mine and Haley and Brooke's. Obviously they don't know what happened so it didn't seem like that weird of a question. Second I'm here to warn you guys. Big shits coming, after you guys left I was alone in the hotel room and a maid came in. Or so I thought. The black eyes told me otherwise, anyway it was Dan. He came to tell me and I quote, "We're going to spending a lot of time together Scott, now that I know you're connected to the She-Winchesters and by that to the witless wonders themselves I have a golden opportunity."

"Anyway I was freaking the fuck out, so I talked to some friend I found that have worked with you in the past and some guy named Chuck told me about an anti possession tattoo so I thought what the hell" he said as he pulled down his shirt from the front to reveal some fresh ink, identical to the ones Bobby gave me and Sam.

"So anyway I was in New York to see you when some asshole pushes me into an alley. I turn around and three guys are standing there each with black pupils and I'm thinking well I'm fucked. When a shorter guy makes his way through them and says his name is Crowley. Said something about big shit coming your way. Then his goons beat the shit out of me and well that's how I got here."

Are you fucking kidding me! For fucking for real! First this asshole, now Crowley! To much fucking shit. And to think that just a couple days ago everything was looking so fucking great. All I want is to be with my fucking wife and work with kids to make things better for them, how the hell did everything get so fucking fucked up? Just then I see Brooke and Haley walking into the livingroom, Brooke is wiping away some stray tears.

"Brooke what happened? Are you ok?"

"Dean I'm fine, but I have something to tell you. It's big...I-Lucas? Oh my goodness you're awake. What happened? What are you doing here?"

No no no, we are not getting into that now.

"Brooke, you had something big...something important to say remember Brooke?" Haley said as she grabbed Sams hand in hers.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, yes this is huge Dean."

Ok Brooke what is this huge, big, important thing? Are you ok?

"Well that depends how you see it Dean...Dean...I'm pregnant"

***I know cliffy lol, but what can you do. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter I love hearing feedback from you guys. The more feedback the faster these updates will come, promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I was gone for such a long time. Lol life sucks, I'm in the middle of my last two semesters of college and it's work overload. Political Science and International Relations, World Civilizations, Math (ughhhh), English and Theater Production it's all soooo much. It gets harder and harder to maintain everything, but I love this story and you guys are the best so it helps me stay sane. So here goes guys I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know how you guys are liking it so far, it's awesome motivation for us struggling fanfic writers.**

**Brooke POV**

"**Dean….I'm pregnant**"

Oh god he's losing it, he's just been standing for what feels like hours. I look over to Sam who had a plastered look of shock on his face. Ugh, why the silence now is not the time time for silence. Then my gaze moves over to the person still sitting on the couch. Oh god….Lucas. He locked eyes with me and in that moment all I saw was a 17 year old Lucas on the rivercourt. Things have changed so much, we've both changed so much we have become completely different people. I saw that small glimmer of hope for an ancient idea of "us" die in his eyes. He looked me in the eyes and nodded just looked at me and said in a strained slightly cracked voice,

"**Congratulations Brooke….You'll make a great mom**"

"**This changes everything**" I look over and see Dean coming to a stand. "**Bobby I need you to take Brooke, take Haley as well. Find Jo and tell her to keep them safe at least until this whole mess passes through**"

" **Dean, no I'm not leaving you, we do this together remember**?" He walked over to me and held me close. I breathed him in…..how did things get so crazy? If this were any other time, this news would have been met with joy instead he's trying to hide me from a fucking demon. "**No Brooke look at me**", he sighed deeply and cupped my face in his calloused hands. "**I love you so much, more than you can ever imagine...you saved me, you gave me the life I always dreamed of. Because of that I cannot risk anything happening to you and,**" he lowered his hands to my waist and placed his palm on my lower abdomen, "**and this Brooke. you and my child…..our child that's my priority right now.**" I looked up at my gorgeous husband and locked my arms around his neck and sank into a kiss. It wasn't crazy, but it was sweet and perfect. A tear escapes my eye and soon I begin to sob lightly into his shirt. "**No no no baby it's ok, everything's going to be alright I'll make it alright**."

A couple hours later, I walk into the living room leaving Sam, Dean and Bobby to discuss where Haley and I are going to be going. As I walk in I see Lucas sitting on the couch playing with his hands as the television in front of him played some mindless infomercial about "Achieving the body of your dreams " by sprinkling some shit on your food.

I knock slightly on the wall and he looks up at me a sad smile playing across his face, it's in that moment that I realize exactly how much time has gone past. A small sprinkle of grey hair are almost unnoticeable in his dirty blonde hair, the early signs of crows feet are starting on the corners of his eyes. All signs that we aren't those crazy teens from Tree Hill High School with crazy drama and scandalous love triangles. I smile at him and sit down across from him "**Luke hate to tell you this, but you're getting old**" I laugh a little and his smile brightens just a bit, wow I haven't seen that smile in what feels like years, it has been years. " **Ha, I guess I am, but well you're no spring hen there yourself B Davis**" he said as he leaned back into the couch, relaxing for the first time all day. Just then the mood shifts a little and as I start to feel the unease, Lucas starts to stand, "**Brooke maybe I should leave you guys have a lot going on right now and I already said what I came here to say**" I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back onto the couch, "**No Lucas you're my guest just sit down we need to talk**"

"**What's there to talk about Brooke? You're pregnant..you're happy and married to a great guy….as much as I might not like him, but who am I to say anything? I'm just just the crazy ex who kidnapped you. I just came because I wanted to help since it was my fucking fault that this mess got started. I've told your husband what I know, but I really have to get out of here alright? I'm sorry and I hope you have an incredible life"**

Just then I heard boots on wood floorboards, I turn around and see Deab followed by Bobby, Sam and Haley at the rear end. "**Noppe Lucas can't let you go man, look I know this situation might not be so ideal and it's definitely not for me, but you have Brooke and Haley's best interest at heart and so do I, so I think that we can help each other**." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked up at Dean and then over to Sam, Bobby and Lucas. I went over to Dean and pulled his face down into a kiss. "**Thank you Babe, oh my god thank you. I love you soo much. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my still flat belly and kissed him, "Thank you Babe.**"

Of course wanting to get shit done Booby clears his throat, "**Alright Booke he loves you too, if we're keeping this kid**" he said as he nodded over to Lucas who was looking more confused by the minute "**he'll need a shit ton of training, Look kid I'm sure you're a good guy, but since your fust impression was shit you're going to have to prove yourself with me. These are as good as my kids and that's my grandkid**."

I laughed a little and went over to Bobby grabbing both of his hands. "**Love you too Bobby.**"

A couple hours later Haley and I were packing up some bags in my room, "**Brooke..Where do you think we're going?**"

"**I don't know probably with Jo, but this is getting really annoying. I've had to call my mother and gave her LIMITED executive power because I haven't been to the office let alone a single client meeting in over a month. Dean had to make several calls and gave notice for some long awaited vacation time. He's going to miss the kids, but hopefully we'll be back soon enough**."

"**I know, but Brooke I wanted to ask...do you really trust Lucas? I mean are you really buying into this? Now before you start biting my head off, when I know you wouldn't hesitate to just hear me out. Lucas was my best friend, like a brother Brooke and this random downward spiral it's so unlike him Brooke. He's always had this aggressive streak I mean look at his relationship with Nathan, but this it just feels wrong.**"

"**Hales I know this situation sucks, but we've got to give him the benefit of the doubt. He got the tattoo, I mean you remember how much of bitch it was to get those.**" I groaned as I rubbed my shoulder blade where the tattoo identical to Dean's was. Hales just shrugged at me and rubbed the inside of her wrist where her's was. "**I guess so maybe I'm just paranoid, I mean we haven't had to deal with this kind of crap in a very long time and even then we were just the girlfriends. Things are different now, those are our stupid husbands and we've got someone else to look after**" she smiled as she patted my stomach. "**God that's going to get so annoying haha, I already feel like a smiling buddha with everyone rubbing my belly and I'm not even showing**." We finished up packing a couple of suitcases about two months worth from what the guys said and were laying on the comforter exhausted when suddenly Dean calls from the main room, "**Brooke...Hales can you guys come out here. There's someone we'd like you to meet.**"

Haley and I just looked at each other , shrugged and went out to meet our guest. Standing next to Bobby was a slender yet strong built woman, possibly in her late forties early fifties. "**Jo I'd like you to meet my wife Brooke, Brooke I'd like you to meet Jo one of the best hunters I've ever met in my life**." Sam stepped forward and introduced Haley as well, "**Jo this is my beautiful wife Haley, Haley this is Jo.**" She had a warm smile and sweet yet tough disposition about her. I liked her, I could tell she was a tough cookie, but she seemed lovely. "**Nice to meet you Brooke you to Haley it's been way too long since I've seen these dumbasses. Married and everything and I'm only now meeting you girls haha. Wow the famous Winchester Ladies and I just heard the good news, let's hope this one is a better listener than either of these two.**" She laughed as she looked at Sam and Dean both of whom were feigning incredible hurt. "**Well I wish we could've met under better circumstances, but hell what can you do right? Alright I've been briefed on the whole situation with this young man.**" she looked at Lucas , who bowed his head down as blush stained his face.

"**Well no use mopping now son, what's done is done. All we can do is get going and hit this thing head on. But you ladies need to be safe so you gals will be coming with me. I know it's not ideal, but you're no use trapped or worse so here's how it goes, only I know where we're going for safety reasons. The more people know the less of a secret it is. We'll meet up with the guys when the time comes so say your goodbyes because it will a while."**

*Well guys thats it lol of course I'm kidding, but I hope you guys liked it, So what do you guys think? Do you trust Lucas? Who would you like to see make an appearance? Remember the comments help build a stronger story and follows/favorites help inspire the creative juices lol. So again thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
